


a change of pace

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Slade wakes up 19 going on 35 because that's just a thing that keeps happening to him for some reason. Dick thinks it's a nice change of pace.





	a change of pace

Slade doesn't remember making it home last night but, nevertheless, that's where he wakes up. Of course, it's entirely possible he doesn't remember last night because it's now the twenty first according to the calendar at his bedside and not the last day he remembers being conscious on; the sixteenth. This, unfortunately, isn't all that unusual to him.

He rubs the back of his head as he groggily sits up and tries to remember the last thing he was doing. Instead, he's immediately distracted by the texture of his hair instead; curly, not straight. He plucks a strand to stretch out and sure enough, it's not bleach white, either. Oh, good, he's young again. This hasn't happened in a while.

Whatever happened at the end of their last mission, obviously Slade got thoroughly messed up. He's somewhere between eighteen and twenty by his half assed estimate which is in no way anything he wants. Fortunately it won't last long, within the day he should be more or less back to normal, but for now he has to deal with the uncomfortable growing pains. And hunger. Slade smells food, though, so at least one of those is easy to deal with.

He pulls a shirt on, plucking it away from his chest in annoyment at how loose it fits. It's never until things like this happen that he realises how much mass he's put on between now and when he was younger. He feels like a twig. His pants definitely don't fit right, either.

Slade heads for the kitchen.

"Dick," he says and obviously his voice isn't quite the same because Dick jumps. He whips around from what he's doing immediately and Slade catches his wrist before Dick hits him with the hot pan he's holding. Slade stares at him mildly. "Don't."

"Slade?" Dick answers incredulously. "You- what happened to you?"

"I died," Slade says.

"You've died before and you've never regressed twenty years," Dick replies shortly, quickly turning back to the stove to salvage whatever he's working on. Slade glances down his nude back to his shapely ass. Normally Dick wandering around in only his underwear and an apron is negligible to Slade but with his body roughly the right age to jump start his testosterone, well-

Dick glances back at him with an arched brow.

"Yeah, well normally I try not to die in horribly grotesque fashions," Slade comments dryly. "My body is regenerating from the ground up. Most of it, anyways."

"Weird," Dick murmurs. "They did bring you back in pretty bad condition." He remembers an explosion. Slade scratches his stomach absently, going back to staring at Dick's ass. Yeah, he specifically remembers 'Tara don't' and then lots of white hot ultra nova fire from a pissed off meta. That would definitely do it. Obviously the rest of his team got out mostly fine otherwise Dick would be out fussing about that.

Again, Dick looks back at him and Slade realises it's more coy than questioning. He's not exactly discreet about checking Slade out, either.

"You _like_ this?" Slade asks mildly. "Don't your daddy issues make you strictly into older men." The look Dick shoots him this time is somewhere between annoyed and disgruntled.

"Every time you say something like that I'm a little less into you," he says. Slade snorts a laugh. "I'm not saying I don't _prefer_ older you, I just-" Dick shrugs nonchalantly. "Think this is an interesting change of pace." Is that all? Not that Slade's complaining. With his libido steadily climbing to its peak, he's more interested than usual to let Dick have what he wants. Food to deal with the high calorie need and sex to deal with the rapid growing pains; he doesn't see a downside.

Slade steps closer to Dick's back, crowding him against the stove and pinning him in with one hand on the counter to either side. Dick laughs quietly. As much as he's smaller than he typically is, he's still taller and bigger built than Dick.

"Not while I'm cooking," Dick mumbles. Slade kisses the back of his neck and he shudders in response. He slots their hips together to get them even closer before sucking a spot behind Dick's ear and leaving a pretty hickey behind. "I said not while I'm cooking, you ass."

"Then stop cooking," Slade replies. He slips a hand under Dick's apron and trails it up his thigh.

"You're the worst," Dick groans back but, nevertheless, reaches to turn off the stove. He bites his lip as Slade palms his growing hard on through his briefs and tilts his head back against his shoulder to leave himself open for more bruises. A hand comes to rest over the top of Slade's and Dick reaches back with the other to thread his fingers into Slade's hair.

"That's so weird," he murmurs in amusement. "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

"You're an idiot," Slade says. Dick hums in return, making a sudden move to change positions. He swings them again, pushing Slade's back into a counter instead and grins at him. Taller, sure, but they're closer to the same height than usual. Obviously that makes Dick more cocky than usual, too.

It's kinda hot.

"I'll check for myself," he assures, already pushing a hand down the front of Slade's sweats. Dick licks a lip as he coasts his fingers through Slade's curly, blonde bush and down to stroke his clit underneath. Slade grunts and Dick slips his fingers further down to stroke his folds. He moves in to kiss him and Slade grabs the back of his neck to hold him close, returning the gesture with bruising force and coaxing Dick to respond heedily. A pair of fingers are pressed into him slow, an unnecessary test of the waters, then Dick is twisting and spreading them apart.

"Are you fingering me or are you trying to put me to sleep?" Slade asks pointedly.

"Greedy," Dick says back with a grin but changes his angle to thrust his fingers in better. Better. Slade moves back to kiss the front of his neck, adding to the collection of hickies he's already made there, and Dick rumbles a groan in return. He works his fingers in deep and uses his thumb to rock Slade's clit with every twist and turn he makes. It's fine but-

Slade puts some pressure down on the nape of Dick's neck and it doesn't take much to get him down on his knees. He pushes the waist of his pants down but Dick is far more impatient and mouths at his stomach before he gets very far. Slade grabs a handful of his hair as Dick takes over, shimmying his pants further down and following close behind with his mouth. He noses at Slade's bush before finding his clit again with his tongue this time. Much better.

Dick licks and kisses his clit erect before moving down to lap at his folds. Slade grinds his mouth into his cunt and Dick looks up at him through hot, hooded eyes- mouth too deeply buried to see his smug grin. He digs his fingers into Slade's thighs as he works, threading his tongue through his folds and lapping at his entrance to work up a decent slick.

Only when drool and slick begins running down his chin does Dick reach down to touch himself. There's already a spot of precum on his briefs when he strokes himself through them and he pushes them down to let his erection bounce free. He moves back up to suck Slade's clit while he plays with his own cock. It's definitely a pretty sight. Slade rocks Dick against his cunt and Dick works a little harder.

He tilts his head down to get a breath of air before rolling his tongue over Slade's clit again and drawing his fingers over his labia as he pulls back. Slick sticks to his fingers and Dick licks it off slow. When he stands again, Slade manhandles him in for another kiss. Dick grins against his mouth.

"Is it just me or are you more impatient than usual?" he asks teasingly. It's not just him. Slade's hormones are increasing by the second and his patience decreasing quicker than that.

"Either put your dick in me or I'll go handle things myself," Slade replies mildly. Dick laughs but he grabs a handful of one of Slade's thighs and with some heft, pulls him into position. He strokes Slade's cunt and rubs some of the slick down his own cock before sliding the tip between Slade's folds. Slade grabs his ass to yank him forward and Dick obliges in amusement, bracing a hand on the counter to thrust in properly.

For not being particularly big, hell Dick is barely over five and a half and made mostly of 'acrobatic' muscle, he's well endowed. Not that he seems to realise that and Slade won't be the one to stroke his ego by telling him. Dick sinks in to the root and Slade makes a satisfied grunt.

"Shit, you feel tighter than usual," Dick rasps quietly. Slade smirks as he leans back against the counter and just lets Dick do most of the work- something he's more than enthused to do. He's not exactly making up for anything, either, if Dick is good at anything aside from running his mouth, it's sex. Dick returns the favour from earlier, nipping at Slade's neck and leaving behind plenty of marks that'll just be faded in a couple of hours as if that ever deters him.

"Come on, kid, fuck me like you mean it," Slade encourages in a rumbly growl. Dick doesn't leave him wanting, that's for sure. He's a lot stronger than he looks, too, thrusting into Slade with enough force to rattled the counter behind them. He reaches to rub Slade's clit with his thumb in time with each thrust and Slade rocks back against him.

Dick laughs a little and Slade gives him a less than amused look.

"I was just thinking about you with that sneer on your face your whole life," he says. Slade actually sneers in response but Dick just arches up to kiss him, grinding his cock in deep and making up for his noisy mouth. He pinches his clit and Slade rolls his head back with a groan.

"Fuck, can I come in you?" Dick asks against Slade's adam's apple. He exhales deeply.

"Go for it, kid," he agrees. Dick kisses him hard, a sort of possessive bite to it he never wants to admit to. He ruts his hips quicker, fucking into Slade deep and rough as he chases his own end. The hot rush of cum against the back of his cunt gets a low rumble of a groan from Slade. Dick pulls out and thrusts a pair of fingers right back in to the knuckle.

"You next," he says, fingering his messy pussy at a brisk pace and thumbing his erect clit relentlessly. "Come for me, Slade." Ask and receive- eventually. Dick bites at his neck a little rougher and Slade bares his teeth in pleasure as he's brought closer and closer. He nearly breaks a piece off the counter when he comes, not like it would be the first time, and Dick bites his own lip as he finger fucks him through his orgasm.

That was a good start.

"How about we move to the bedroom," Dick suggests. "Before you break something." He licks the cum and slick off his fingers as he watches more drop down the inside of Slade's thighs. Slade releases the counter edge.

"How 'bout something to eat first," he says instead. They can already go at it for several hours when the mood strikes, Slade needs food in him before anything else. They're going to be at this all day. Dick rolls his eyes.

"I told you not while I'm cooking," he reminds him.

"I didn't hear any complaining," Slade replies.

"Move," Dick says, giving him a shove out of the way. Slade grabs the nape of his neck, tilting his head back, and Dick sticks his tongue out at him. He kisses him hard and Dick eagerly responds to it for a few seconds before he's shoving at Slade's stomach to get him off again. "Food first."

Slade grunts as he backs off, leaving Dick to finish cooking breakfast and going on to rummage through the fridge in the meantime.

"I know where Joey gets his curls from, at least," Dick comments curiously. It's not like he got it from his mother, that's for sure. Slade finishes off the milk straight from the gallon.

"His carpet doesn't match the drapes, either."

Slade stops. He looks at Dick who in turn looks far too pleased with himself.

"You're the worst kind of brat."

"I can live with that."


End file.
